


No one is gonna hurt you.

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Hurt/Comfort, I've never written smut before, M/M, There will be smut in part 2, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel gets hurt. Harry helps him. </p><p>Or the one where they are all cute and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is gonna hurt you.

Harry knew something wasn't right the moment he stepped into his family home. Usually his twin brother was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework, waiting for the rest of the family to get home. But when Harry opened the back door that led to the kitchen his 2 minute younger brother was nowhere to be seen. His backpack was sitting on the table and shoes by the door. Maybe he was in the bathroom, Harry thought. Or at least that's what he thought until he walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom and heard sniffling coming from behind the closed door.

Alarm bells immediately started going off in Harry's head, he knocked lightly on the door as not to frighten the boy behind the door, and slowly pushed it open. The sight that unfolded before him made his breathe hitch in his throat. Marcel was sitting on his neatly made bed, opposite Harry's messily made one, his sweater vest was ripped in various spots across his chest and undershirt sloppily un-tucked from his high waist pants and one of his pant legs ripped up to his mid-thigh. His usually slicked back hair sticking up randomly as though someone had been pulling it.

Harry's heart broke as Marcel tentatively pressed a hand to the side of his face Harry couldn't see and grimaced and released a choked sob. Harry spurred into action at the sound and rushed to the crying lads side, "Mar, babe, what happened?",concern and worry running through his voice. He gently cupped Marcel's face and brought it up to look at him properly and the sight that met his eyes made pure anger run through his veins. Someone had hurt his baby brother and hurt him bad. Marcel's lip was busted and and his right eye was swollen with small cuts on his eyebrow and eyelid, and had a small gash on his across his cheek. Scowling Harry quickly took out his phone and called Liam. The other bloke pick up on the second ring and chuckled out a "Ullo?".

"Li, get the other lads and get over to my house asap." His voice raw and deep with the rage going through him.

Liam's tone immediately turned serious ,"What's wrong Harry?"

"Just get over here now." Harry commanded, pushing the end button and throwing his phone onto his bed. He turned back to the boy and felt his rage simmer down as Marcel looked at him with fear in his eyes and started to tremble.

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad at you babe, I promise. Let's get you cleaned up, okay." Nodding, Marcel started to stand with Harry and cried out as he put pressure on his left ankle. Harry grabbed him around the waist and looked down the boy's leg. "What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle" Marcel's voice pained, as he waited for the throbbing to ease a little. He let out a small sigh of relief when it did and nodded at Harry to go. Harry pulled him tighter against his body for support and started walking to the en suite bathroom. Once the reached it he helped Marcel sit on the vanity counter and got out a flannel and a can of disinfectant from the cabinet. Spraying it onto the flannel, he put the can down next to Marcel's thigh and got to work, gently dabbing the cloth on his cuts and the gash on his cheek. Once his cuts were clear he put small bandages on the other lads deeper wounds and the slowly slid him off the counter.

Harry eyed Marcel's hair for a moment and saw bits of dirt and debris stuck in his hair. "You're gonna have to shower to get that outta your hair, Mar." Sighing, he hung on to Marcel's waist as he started to sway a bit. "Need me to help you?" Marcel nodded hesitantly.

He and Harry have always been really close and in fact he harbored un-brotherly feelings for the somewhat taller, tanner, more muscular version of himself. He wasn't necessarily proud of it but Harry had always been there for him and accepted him the way he was. Harry was the first person he told when he got the scholarship for the prodigious school he had wanted to attend. Harry had tackled him to the floor in a bear hug and showered him with praise. Harry was the first person he told when he started to have feelings for one of the blokes in his gym class. The older one had gathered him up in a cuddle and told him that he liked boys too and there was nothing wrong with that. Harry was the one who knew him best. Knew that when Marcel was sad, he just wanted to be held and not have people ask questions. Knew that eventually he would tell him what made him upset. Harry was his protector, his best friend, and Marcel hopes that one day he'll be the one who takes his virginity. That last bit was a stretch but can't a guy dream?

Harry grabbed the hem of Marcel's sweater vest and slowly, carefully pulled it over his head, and threw it to the floor. He unbuttoned Marcel's undershirt and pulled the rest of it from his pants, and tried not to clench his fists when he saw bruises lining his twin's creamy skin. He growled unintentionally, and Marcel flinched automatically looking down in submission. He knew Harry would never hurt him, it was just reflex. Harry saw the way he cowered back and out two fingers under his chin and pulled it up so would look Harry in the eye. Harry gave him a sad smile. "Let's finish, yeah?" Marcel blushed as Harry pulled down his shredded pants and underwear. He casually covered his lower region, and hoped Harry wouldn't notice how he was blushing bright red. He did.

He chuckled at the youngers modesty, though he didn't voice how he wanted to ruin his brother's innocence. That's right Harry Styles wanted to fuck his twin into the mattress. He wanted to watch the shorter lad writhe under him as he fingered him open. Wanted to hear the pretty moans that he bet Marcel would release as he pounded into him hard. Watch his face as he came, untouched, his tunnel squeezing on Harry's cock, milking his-. Okay that escalated quickly.

He stepped away from the beautiful boy in front of him and turned on the shower, deeming the temperature suitable, he lead Marcel to the shower and helped him inside and told him to put a hand on the wall to support himself. Making quick work of his clothes, he stepped in behind Marcel. The younger looked at him with wide, jade eyes, "Haz, what are you doing?", his tone borderline panicking. Harry shushed him and gently pushed him under the steady stream of water, mindful of his ankle and then pulled him back against his chest, as he grabbed Marcel's green apple shampoo and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm, then massaged it into Marcel's scalp. Enjoying the small quiet moans that erupted from the shorter boy's lips as his eyes slipped closed and he leaned back against Harry's chest.

Smirking a little he pushed Marcel under the stream again and rinsed out the shampoo, before repeating the process with conditioner. He wanted to slowly was Marcel's body but he remembered that he told the boys to come over so he made quick work of it and then turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel for both of them he dried Marcel of and wrapped the towel around his waist and quickly did the same to himself. Once the towel was secure, he gripped Marcel's hip and helped him hop back into the bedroom. Setting the injured boy on his bed he walked over to their shared wardrobe and grabbed some clothes for Marcel and himself. Tossing the clothes at him, he turned and made quick work of putting on clothes and turned around to find Marcel trying to slip on the pajama pants with a grimace on his pretty face. He chuckled and slid over to help him get the pants and then walked out to get some ice for his ankle.

As he was pulling an ice-pack out of the freezer, the kitchen door burst open in reviling four worried faces. Before they could ask any questions he pointed up the stairs and the immediately got the message. Louis screeching out "My baby!" at the top of his lungs before running up the stairs with Zayn in tow. Which was pretty hilarious given the fact that Zayn and Louis were the to most bad-ass looking people he knew. With tattoos and Louis' piercings, one look  from the duo would have the biggest jock intimidated. But they were the biggest softies out of the entire group when it came to their loved ones. And Marcel was the 'baby' of the group and they were all fiercely protective of him, but Louis and Zayn were basically two mother lions to him.

Liam took the ice-pack and looked at him questioningly. "His ankle is swollen." Liam nodded in acknowledgement and trailing after the other two. Niall grabbed the kettle from the stove and readied it for tea. Then looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and told him how he found Marcel and cleaned him up. When Niall was still looking at him expectantly, he ended spilling the feeling about Marcel that had been driving him up the wall. Niall just nodded gave him a non-judging smile an handed him 3 mugs of steaming tea, then pick up another 3 and headed for the stairs. Even when the Irish bastard didn't say anything, he still made you spill your guts to him. But if there was one person in the world to tell a secret to and not wanna be judged about it it was Niall. Fucking Irish Charm.

~~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

Marcel was examining his broken glasses when the bedroom door slammed open a blur of leather and tattoos rushed over to him. As the mass got closer he realized it was Louis and Zayn. Louis climbed on the bed in front of him, grabbing his face and gasping at his swollen eye, and Zayn on the other side lifting his shirt and staring at the bruises covering his chest. "Guys, you're hurting me." They both sat back and looked at him guiltily. Chuckling he pulled them down on the bed with him to cuddle. They wrapped their arms around him protectively as Liam walked in and gave them a small smile before sitting at the end of the bed and pulling Marcel's swollen ankle into his lap and putting the ice-pack on it. No one said anything until Niall and Harry walked in with tea mugs. Sipping the tea, Niall was the first to speak. "What happen, M?"

Marcel sighed, he would rather have this conversation with just Harry, but knew it was inevitable. "Someone found out I was gay. So some jocks followed me out to the bus stop after school and I heard someone call out fag, and next think I knew I was on the ground, with the bus driver leaning over me trying to get me to wake up." It was vague, and straight to it but it was enough to get everyone sans Niall, Marcel, and Louis to clench their fists.

Louis knew that he needed to keep his features cooled so Marcel wouldn't get scared and think they were mad at him for letting this happen to himself. Plus he needed to calm Liam down. Not much really got the brown-eyed bloke angry, but he did it was like the wrath of god upon those who pissed him off. So he scooted down the bed and and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled the broader lad against him to whisper calming things in his ear.

Niall was angry yeah but he would always either cry out his frustrations or go extremely calm depending on the environment. Right now he needed to be calm so he could calm his boyfriend whose usually beautiful hazel eyes were nearly black with rage before he punch the wall. So Niall walked over to Marcel and kissed his cheek and told him he would come back over to check on him the next day when Zayn had calmed down and that the other boy weren't mad at him, that they were mad at the jocks that hurt their baby. Marcel smiled weakly at that and thanked him. Grabbing Zayn by hand, he pulled him off the bed and led him out of the house and to the gym so he could blow off some steam.

When Liam only relaxed a fraction, Louis knew his bum was going to be sore in the morning, that god it was the weekend. So he grabbed Liam off the bed and made him wait by the door as he gently hugged Marcel and told him he was going to bring him ice-cream the next day and give him a blow job for getting the shit beaten out of him. As to which Marcel shoved him off, blushing furiously, telling him it was never going to happen. Louis smiled, kissed his cheek and grabbed Liam to go fuck the fury out of the lad. Leaving Marcel with a rigid Harry who was sitting on the side of Marcel's bed, staring at the wall in front of him like it just killed his kitten.

"Hazzy?" He tentatively called out. When Harry didn't move he slowly scooted over the bed and hesitantly reached out and touched his arm. Harry whipped around with fire in his eyes, but when he saw the slight fear once again in his twins eyes, he felt the anger simmer out. He rolled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Marcel's waist, giving him a light squeeze for good measure, then sighed out as Marcel melted against him. He felt like this could be the moment he was waiting for to finally tell Marcel how he felt, and he hoped to God he won't be creeped out. But Harry couldn't ignore how right it felt to have Marcel in his arms. Deciding to just go for it, Harry lifted Marcel's chin with two fingers, he looked into his twins questioning gaze before going in for the kill and pressing his lips to Marcel's.  

_Oh._

_> ~>~>~~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~_

_Holy Cow! Harry is kissing me! Am I dead?_ Once he got over the initial shock that Harry was actually kissing him, Marcel timidly started to kiss back. Harry pressed his lips harder and tilted his head a little to slot their lips together like puzzle pieces and just  _oh_. Marcel pushed his hand into Harry's curls and cupped his head. He felt Harry run his tongue over his bottom lip, he couldn't help the little moan when he granted Harry access and Harry's tongue touched his. Fireworks exploded through out his body, pulling Harry closer so they were chest to chest, Marcel timidly pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth to taste him, and moaned again at the taste. Chocolate, mint, and what could only be described as  _Harry_.

   Harry ran his hand down Marcel's side and gripped his knee, spreading his legs wide enough to slip one of his own in between. He gently put some of his weight on the younger, who repsondedd by rocking his body up into his.

"Boys, I'm home!" their mothers voice rang through the house. "Harry? Marcel? You home?"

Harry slowly pulled back from his twins addictive lips."Yeah Mum be down in a minute." He called back.Looking back down at the boy under him, a small smile stretched his lips when he saw Marcel's eyes were still closed and his lips slightly puckered. He rubbed his thumb over Marcel's cheek coaxing his beautiful eyes open. 

"Hey." He sighed contently when they finally looked back at him. Marcel smile cutely up at him "Hi" Harry chuckled down at him, " Boo, I know it may be a little weird but will you be mine?"

Marcel's eyes widen like saucers and a 1000 watt smile broke out on his face. "Yeah, Hazzy I  will."

Harry placed a small chaste kiss to those kiss swollen lips, then rolled off of the bed and pulled up the smaller boy. Hugging him close, he pecked his cheek , and then pulled him towards the stairs. 

Most people won't accept their relationship but they don't care. They know how right it feels to be with eachother, nothing will stop their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven't updated in forever. So here you go. I don't care if its good or not. I felt like writing because I sprained my ankle. Apparently bodily injuries make me creative. More less I hope you enjoyed!!!! If not. Psh I didn't make you read it. Bye Loves.  
> MAKE GOOD CHOICES!


End file.
